


Enough?

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Confessions, February - Freeform, M/M, Wedding doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative outcome of the wedding day before Robert walks down the aisle. Robert's lifetime motto is put to the test. What will happen when Aaron turns up unexpectedly at Home Farm, will Robert admit to his feelings before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an introductory chapter, but regardless I hope you enjoy! I tried my hardest to show the day from both of their POV's - sorry if it isn't really clear! Set on the day of Robert's wedding back in February. I've decided to leave in all the threats between Katie is and Robert but I haven't included her death. I've also kept true to the previous day's dialogue too!

_Is it enough?_  The question that Robert constantly asked himself whenever he had to make a difficult choice. It was pathetic, but it was how he had managed to get through life for years. From the simplest things like if the amount of money in his wallet to the complex life choices like marrying Chrissie. It was all he could think of as he starred in the mirror gazing at his polished shoes and tailor made suit, an hour before he had to say ‘I do.’

Since leaving home, he had made something of himself working for Lawrence and then being with Chrissie. The power, money, status and wealth was all he had focused on for so long. Yet as he starred in the mirror all he could think of was the person he had the urge to see. Aaron.

Robert stood shaking nervously, the mention of Aaron’s name was too much to bare. After everything that had happened between the two of them, hearing his name made his heart race wildly.

He couldn't help but think about the last time he had seen him, the smug and emotionless way he had bluntly told Aaron they were done. He winced slightly in shame as he recalled the way he spoke to Aaron, the harsh demeanour that had overcame him.

Robert's mind raced back to last month, as he sat down on the sofa. His breathing quickened as he remembered the sincerity in Aaron's voice after he had officially invested money into his business account. He remembered feeling nothing but admiration for Aaron as he told him he had to back out of the deal out of fear it would affect their relationship. Touched almost by how much Aaron respected whatever they shared. It hadn't taken long for Robert to win him round again, yet within the few minutes where Aaron seemed sure to decline Robert’s offer he felt something. Something that made his heart beat faster, he was desperate for Aaron to accept his offer, something deep inside him was screaming out for Aaron to say yes.

It was only later on that night after he had gathered his thoughts did he remember the feeling. As much as he tried to shrug the want and desire to keep Aaron interested in his business deal, he couldn't fight what he felt inside. For the first time in his life he needed Aaron more than Aaron need him, and it had unsettled Robert completely. The feeling that he needed to please Aaron had overwhelmed him, it had never occurred to him that what he felt was anything more than lust.

Robert rose to his feet slowly, catching a glimpse at his reflection once more, before heading towards the front door of the Manor House. Suddenly, the sound of the kitchen door handle twisting abruptly, startling Robert. As he looked towards the kitchen, a lump appeared in his throat closing off the oxygen temporarily, Aaron stood still by the door sighing heavily. Robert couldn't help but stare as he gazed at Aaron, admiring his physic as he stood wearing a royal blue suit.

“Hey” Robert sighed, avoiding Aaron's gaze.

  
Aaron nodded slowly,  
“You're alone?”

  
“Yeah, No, she … she er … she's with Diane I … I th-”

  
“Christ Rob! You nervous or what!”

  
Robert breathed heavily, starring into Aaron’s eyes feeling completely lost. He suddenly felt this urge to run and embrace him; the proximity between them become unbearably distant. All at once he needed Aaron to beg him not to marry Chrissie, he needed to know that he had a choice. He suddenly realised Aaron was an option, Aaron might be enough.

Aaron stood firmly by the door, after finally giving into the urge to talk to Robert. He had waited all morning, debating whether or not to call him, he needed to hear his voice.

The whole morning he had been surrounded by the sound of screeching women, champagne and chocolate. Chas had made him become a maid, prodding him to hand out champagne glasses to Katie, Alicia and Chrissie who were all messing about with their hair and laughing wildly.

It was torture, seeing Chrissie get herself ready to marry the man he couldn't stop thinking about. The man he had reluctantly managed to fall in love with. His feelings he had been hiding had finally began to surface as Aaron sat in his room after finding a way to escape the demands of his mother. As Aaron starred in the mirror, his thoughts turned to the lengths Robert had gone to, in order to hide his affair a secret. The guilt began to rise as he remembered how right Katie was about the whole affair, he recalled watching her being judged by Andy as he belittled her in front of the whole pub. Yet he was thankful, Robert's meddling had finally came to a halt, allowing Katie to sit sipping champagne was her soon to be sister in law.

The mention of Robert began to make Aaron feel nauseous, he hated himself for thinking about him so much. As he began to pull his suit over his arms, he felt himself begin to analyse every detail he could of his relationship so far with Robert. ‘You'll make me think I fell for a quitter’, the words cut through him as he laced his shoes nervously.

His thoughts turned to last night, the way he had stood Robert up only to find out that Robert planned to string the affair on for longer. He remembered the empty feeling his felt as Robert told him that he only wanted Chrissie. Feeling as though he had lost something close to him as Robert continued to tell him that he would marry Chrissie and spend his whole life with her. _You were right, what we had wasn't real – it was nothing_. The words lingered through Aaron’s mind as he struggled to regain his composure, hearing the laugher from downstairs.

Why would he say that if he really didn't fell anything for him? Why would he invest in his business if what they had was nothing more than meaningless sex? The questions began to overwhelm Aaron and soon he found himself racing out the door heading to Home Farm the thought of finding answers to his questions remaining firmly on his mind.

Yet as he stood in front of Robert, watching as he fidgetd with his tie all the answers began to melt away. The anger began to fade as he realised how much of a mess Robert looked. Bags were filling under his eyes and his hair was scruffy and unkept, the suit and shiny shoes were an obvious attempt at covering up the wreck he was inside. All at once he was caught up in Robert's eyes, the soft blue innocene grabbed him tightly and wouldn't let go...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the conversation continues who will admit their feelings and will it make a difference to the day ahead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Hope you enjoy ;)

The tension between the two lovers quickly became unbearable. The more Aaron stared at Robert the more he felt sorry for him, Robert easily sensed the pity from Aaron as he avoided his gaze entirely.

“What … what are you doing here Aaron?” Robert spat our instantly regretting the sharp tone in his voice.

Aaron stood taken aback by the bluntness, the questions he had began to overwhelm him as he struggled to find a suitable answer.

“I … I needed -”

“Needed to what, come here … a-and tell me your gonna ruin everything for me!” Robert said angrily, starring Aaron down as he moved closer. The words poured out like venom, shocking Robert. ‘ _Typical_ ’ Robert cried out silently, all he wanted was for Aaron to put him out of his misery. He hated the silence, it was torture. He had always found Aaron difficult to read, unlike Chrissie, Aaron kept his cards close to his chest. Although Aaron had made his feelings clear in the past whenever Robert called things off, as he stood in his kitchen Robert was completely lost.

The harsh words hit Aaron like bullets, destroying the hope and uncertainty he had been feeling before making his way to Home Farm. Aaron could hardly believe the person he saw staring back at him, the pity had disappeared and was instantly replaced with disgust.

“Me? Me ruin everything.” The tears fell quickly, the tears that fell whenever Aaron was angry, the tears that he resented.  
Robert felt his heart race, he had never seen Aaron so emotional. Guilt rushed over him as he saw what he had done to Aaron.

Robert's mind raced as he saw the anger build inside Aaron, sensing that hatred for him grow by the second.

“Well … yeah! I bet you were hoping she'd be here.” Robert stammered, showing Aaron exactly the man he feared Robert was. Selfish and arrogant. Robert couldn't help but walk away as he felt tears build in his eyes, the feeling of regret washed over him as he replayed the horrible words he had just said. ‘ _I didn't mean it_ Robert shouted in his mind. _Tell him you didn't mean it you idiot!_ His mind cried out. Robert couldn't bare to face Aaron, his pride was too important to him. It was the only thing he had left.

Aaron felt his heart race as he realised exactly what Robert thought of him, his mind raced as he began to think of how wrong he had been about his feelings. The thought of telling Robert how he felt seemed almost impossible.

“Last time I checked she was at mine cackling with my mum and Katie!" Robert dropped his head in shame. "You really thought that's what I was here for!”

Robert suddenly realised exactly why Aaron had made the effort to travel up to Harm Farm on his wedding day. It all became apparent that Aaron was here to ask if he was enough. Robert felt as though someone had punched him hard in the gut, as he stared at the decorations hanging beautifully in the hall. The soft colours and fresh flowers began to suffocate Robert as he became almost hypnotised by the sight. The sound of Aaron sniffing brought Robert out of his trance, all he felt was regret as he began to accept that whatever feelings Aaron had for him were gone. They had disappeared almost instantly, being crushed by the words he had said so angrily.

Robert turned towards Aaron again, surprised to see that the tears he had shed were no longer there. Instead of slouching weakly like he had done before, Aaron stood proudly almost smiling weakly. Robert starred at Aaron unnerved by his calm presence, his eyes red from crying away from Aaron's view,  
“What else would you be here for!” Robert whispered bending his head towards the floor ashamed that he still had hope Aaron would confess to his feelings.

Aaron began to laugh quietly, fresh angry tears falling. The arrogance spilling out of Robert, filled Aaron's heart with pain.

Aaron knew exactly what Robert wanted,  
“See this is the part where I'm supposed to tell you that I've fallen in love with you. And that there's no way I can let you marry Chrissie.”

Robert pulled his head up quickly starring at Aaron wildly, his heart raced as the words spilled out of Aaron's mouth. It was all he wanted he to hear, and for a single moment Robert believed Aaron was genuine. In that moment, Robert had finally accepted the love he felt for Aaron, it overwhelmed him as he panted slightly.

Aaron couldn't help but see the hope build in Robert's eyes as he began to cruelly destroy it,  
“Well I won't bore ya! I won't stand here and tell you how I feel, tell you that I might be enough for ya!” Robert felt more tears fill his eyes and drop down on his suit, quickly reminding him of Chrissie and the importance of the day. His heart began to ache as he realised the love Aaron felt for him, the love that Robert had never shown. The love that could have been enough.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron wiped his tears away fiercely as Robert stammered on his words,  
“Aaron … I –”

Aaron smiled weakly at Robert,  
“I just wanted to say before I leave you to get married and spend the rest of your life lying to yourself – thanks. I mean it seriously thank you for letting me see exactly who you are."

Robert shook his head slowly, avoiding Aaron's eyes,  
“Aaron don't.”

“I actually thought I loved you! How crazy is that ey! But you put me right, showed me that you don't love anyone apart from yourself. I thought I knew you, you know the real Robert but not really. Obviously not. This right here, this is you. Weak, pathetic, arrogant, selfish.” Aaron spat back angrily pointing at Robert who began to step back slowly.

Robert's heart raced as he watched Aaron divulge into everything Robert hated about himself. His heart grew cold and hard as he lifted his head up to speak,  
“You're right. You're all right. But I might be arrogant and pathetic but I'm the one who gets to spend his life proving to his wife that he is completely devoted to her.” Robert spat angrily. “Never thinking of you and what a mistake I made falling in love with ya!” Robert gasped suddenly aware that he had said too much. Aware that he had revealed his feelings, the one thing he had fought to conceal.

Aaron's heart couldn't help but skip a beat as Robert raced to the edge of the hall once more, ashamed of what he had admitted. He couldn't believe how open Robert had been. _Falling in love with you_ the words swirled around Aaron's mind as he tried to gather his thoughts; the confession overwhelming him slightly. It was enough to make Aaron want to hold onto Robert yet let him go again just as quickly.

The silence filled the room again as Aaron gazed at Robert who began to stare at the decorations once more. Thoughts racing through his mind, Robert couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotions. Aaron felt nothing but joy for a minute as he recalled Robert's words in his mind. Yet as soon as he began to accept his love, he soon acknowledged the fact that Robert would never leave Chrissie. That Aaron would continue to be his dirty little secret that he would fight to keep hidden, he instantly knew that regardless of Robert's feelings for him - real or not- it didn't mean anything. It wouldn't change the fact that Robert would forever need to cling onto Home Farm, the need he knew Robert craved. The feeling of appreciaion and acceptance that Robert needed to have, feelings that Aaron knew he could never fufil entirely.

“Forget about me." Aaron sighed at last.

Robert faced Aaron again, the words haunting his mind. He wished he could forget the last few months, forget the feelings that he had. It sounded so much simpler.

“I … I -"

Aaron stood up straight,  
“I mean it Rob, let's just forget this … this whole thing alright? What you think you feel for me … it … it isn't real.”

Robert stared confused by Aaron's words, it made his head hurt as he began to comprehend what he had meant. Robert stood up slowly, walking towards Aaron.

“What?”

Aaron felt his heart sink as he began to lie once more,  
“You're confused, and … and me being here. It's messing with your head. You don't love me Rob. You love Chrissie.”

Robert felt his blood boil erratically,  
“How do you know what's in my head! What I'm thinking!”

“I know that if I didn't come here today, you would be making your way to the church getting ready to marry her. Not thinking of me.”

Aaron stood blankly, his mind racing. As he looked at Robert he knew that he would never be enough, that telling him he should marry Chrissie would make Robert happy. Not complete, but happy. Robert felt deflated as he stared at Aaron’s firm expression, he looked almost determined to convince Robert his feelings weren't real.

All he wanted to do was scream out 'YOUR WRONG I HAVEN'T STOPPED THINKING ABOUT YOU!" 

“You're right.” Aaron nodded slowly.

  
“I want to marry Chrissie.” Robert smiled weakly noticing Aaron wince at the words.

Aaron turned to face the door slowly turning the handle,  
“Aaron wait!” Robert said moving forward.

“Thank you for making me see sense.” Robert lied, forcing another smile to spread across his face. The atmosphere becoming more and more tense as he watched Aaron nod his head slowly.

“I'll leave you to it then.” Aaron sighed slowly before giving Robert one final look and closing the door behind him as he left a fragile Robert in his kitchen.

Robert's mind screamed out for Aaron to race back through the door. It all he could think about. How sick was that? It was his wedding day, meant to be the happiest day of his life. Robert kicked the chair opposite him angrily as he thoughts became flooded with Aaron. ‘ _He was right. You don't love him_ ’ Robert repeated in his mind forcing his real feelings out.

As soon as Aaron left Home Farm he began to pick up the slow pace he was walking at. His breathing intensified as watched catering vans pull up on the grounds, probably delivering crates of the finest champagne and freshest canapé's in the whole of Yorkshire. Aaron couldn't help but feel sick as he quickened his pace further, replaying his confession of love to Paddy over and over again. How could he have been so stupid, thinking a man like Robert would ever even consider giving up his wealth, status and relationship with Chrissie all for him. All for the mechanic who was often compared to Cain, the only difference being he was less grumpy and of course gay.

As he approached the village once more, he vowed to be the bigger man, to smile, congratulate and try to move on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment or follow me on Tumblr: Fangirlqueen87 
> 
> Next chapter up tomorrow! X


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the wedding go ahead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya - hope you enjoy, happy reading <3

It has been two hours since the men had reluctantly admitted their feelings for each other, Robert had managed to regain his composure and paint a smile as he tried his hardest to focus his attention on the blushing bride who was ready to arrive any minute.

As Robert stood shaking nervously outside the church, his eyes transfixed on the pub he knew both his wife and lover were. As much as he wanted to try and forget what had happened hours before, Aaron's face remained firmly at the front of his mind. The fiery rage that was ever present in his eyes, fear seeped through him suddenly as he envisioned Aaron pushing the church doors open and telling the shocked villagers exactly what they had been up to.

“Oi why aren't you inside!” Robert felt a strong hand sit firmly on his shoulder making him jump slightly. It was Andy. Dressed in his suit with Katie stood next to him grinning slightly as she imagined the thought of Robert being nervous.

“I'm er -" 

Katie chuckled, smiling brightly.

  
Andy turned towards his brother, smiling weakly,  
"I thought you were at the pub with Chrissie?" Robert asked nervously.

"Yeah I was but she sent me and Alicia over."

"Why?"

"To see if you were here yet! Alicia's gone back to tell her. Thought I'd stick around." Katie said staring at Andy lovingly.

  
Robert fidgetd slightly,  
“Oh don't tell me your nervous!”

Andy shot Katie an angry look,  
“What? Oh c’mon Andy now he knows how you must have felt. All we need now is to inscribe the word player into his wedding band and we can call it quits.”

Robert was too nervous to say anything horrible back instead he stared at Andy and nodded slowly as he apologised and ushered Katie away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later and Robert and Chrissie stood side by side as Ashley began to recite lines from the Bible. Robert gazed at Chrissie, she looked stunning in the beautiful white dress and fur cover. Robert couldn't deny himself the pleasurable feeling of proud as the villagers commented on how amazing she looked. Suddenly the door swag open and Aaron stood still. Robert gulped, stunned by his presence. His heart raced as he began to imagine his thoughts turning into reality.

Aaron stood staring at Robert, his head screaming for him to walk right up to him and punch him hard. Punish him for making his heart ache as much as it did. Yet as he turned towards Chas and Paddy who both sat looking at him like their child had just wet themselves in the middle of a school play, he slowly began to slide into a seat at the back of the church.

Robert sighed silently, his head filling with thoughts of Aaron as he gazed at his blushing bride. Her eyes sparkled and shone brightly, the sheer happiness she felt. The guilt washed over Robert once more as he turned his head slowly towards Aaron, catching his gaze and daring not to smile. His heart screamed out for him to race over to him and kiss his lover, to run away and forget what mess he had made. Yet as he gazed at Chrissie once more and saw the loving look in her eyes he realsised he could never hurt her. He loved her in his own weird way. Robert sighed to himself as he began to grow frustrated by the mind games his own mind was playing against him.

_How can you sit back and watch Aaron suffer?_

_Marrying Chrissie won't solve anything._

_It's just lust, nothing more._

_Of course it's something more, it's love!_

_Aaron will understand. He told you to forget._

_How can you live with yourself?_

The ceremony was unbearably long, causing Aaron to gaze at his feet as he heard Robert recite his vows and promise to stand by Chrissie until their dying days. It made him sick as he longed for Robert to realise what he wanted, what he needed. Yet the more and more Aaron had chance to dwell on the choices Robert had made the more he began to realise it was for the best. He believed it was genuinely the best for both of them.

After all the delegation, it had come down to it. Robert felt entirely numb as he stared at his bride once more. Ashley and the whole church was awaiting his answer. The sweat was dripping down his back as he saw the anxious look on Chrissie's face. He imagined her reaction to the affair, her heartache, her anger. It was too much to bare.

_You know what you have to do._

Robert gazed at Aaron who had raised his head in suspicion only to reveal tear stained cheeks. Robert's mind screamed out for Aaron to tell him he loved him. The signal never came. Aaron looked at his lover blankly, before pulling his eyes away and facing them to the ground. It was enough to make Robert realise there was no hope. 

"I ... I do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thought of attending the reception made Aaron's stomach swirl, returning to the place where he had been rejected hours before seemed to make him feel dizzy. Yet as he watched his mum tipsily make her way up to the Manor House he realised that he would have to be her designated driver. Sighing heavily Aaron dropped his head down as he entered the house through the front door this time. He couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful decorations that had mesmerised Robert hours before.

His mind instantly filled with guilt as Chrissie approached him merrily,  
“Oh I'm so glad you could come!”

“Er yeah thanks.”

Aaron's heart sank as he watched Robert sneak behind her instantly becoming tense as he saw who his wife was talking to. _Wife_? The title seemed to feel odd as it circled round Robert's brain. He had never imagined yet he would be standing next to his new bride, still thinking of his bit on the side gay lover.

He had promised himself the mouth he crashed his lips into Aaron's the first time that he would never cheat on Chrissie when she became his wife. Robert couldn't help but scream silently to himself as he realised how naïve and stupid he had been, as if the minute he said I do the feelings he had for Aaron would melt away. The desire, the passion, the lust would disparate into the air. Guilt washed over him again as he acknowledged the fact that Aaron's feelings had never crossed his mind, until a few hours ago. He had no idea how badly his selfish ways had effected Aaron, remembering the tears that fell so easily upon Aaron's cheeks.

Aaron couldn't help but turn away as he stared at Chrissie who was completely oblivious to the growing tension in the air. He pitied her as he walked away turning towards the buffet and smiling as he looked down at the fancy canopés that he had guessed would be served.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed as night approached and the evening began to draw to a close. Aaron sighed heavily as he watched his mum prance around the living room, sipping at the champagne glass she was holding awkwardly in her hand. Robert met Aaron's gaze as he saw him from across the room, almost instantly Aaron looked away filling Robert's mind with guilt.

“Alright mum I think you've had enough don't you, let's go." Aaron said pulling him mum up as she fell into a heap on the floor laughing hysterically.

“Okay love let's … let's er go."

Chas let go of her glass as she stumbled towards the door,  
“Oh no love! I can't drive … I think I've had a drink!” she said suddenly staring at her son.

“Yeah no kidding! Good thing I'm sober and got a license.”

It took Aaron several more attempts to usher his mother to his car, prying her away from kissing and hugging Chrissie and Alicia adoringly, before she finally gave in and sat slumped in the passenger seat. She had instantly fallen asleep by the time Aaron walked back towards the house in an attempt to get her coat and purse.

As he walked slowly, the cool air hit him hard, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Aaron saw Robert walking towards him, carrying his mums coat and purse in his left hand and a beer in the other.

“You … you forgot these then.” Robert said waving his arms out, gesturing the coat and purse to Aaron.

Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed them off of Robert and nodded quickly.

“I … I want to thank you again.” Robert said slowly. Aaron sighed realising Robert was drunk.

“For what? Making you see sense or making a prat out of myself?!"

“Woah … I … I didn't mean to have a go." Robert said apologetically, leaning forward slightly allowing Aaron to smell the alcohol on his breath.

“I did you a favour really. You were right. All along. I was an idiot thinking you would ever you know ... when you clearly wouldn't.”

“I would have. I'm … I'm married and you're all I can think about. That's …. that's crazy!”

Aaron stood staring at the mess of a men gazing back.  
“Do me a favour Robert.”

Robert stood drunk, trying his hardest to focus on Aaron, squinting slightly as his vision became blurry,

“Any … anything.”

Aaron felt the adrenaline build inside him, the urge to wrap his and right around Robert and never let him go. Yet he knew it was too good to be true, the man who seemed so eager to hear his thoughts wasn't Robert. It was a drunk married man.

“Go back to your wife.” Aaron whispered staring directly into Robert's eyes.

Robert felt as if someone had punched him in the heart as he stumbled back almost losing his footing as he watched Aaron turn as walk away slowly.

In that very moment, the tears, the laughs, the kisses and passion all began to surface. As Robert stood drunk and alone outside his house that cold February night, things began to sink in. He stared at the road ahead watching as Aaron turned the corner, not daring to look back.

He felt tears race down his face as he felt emptiness. He had managed to cope with Aaron's rejection in the past, usually brushing it off and running hime to Chrissie for sex in order to come sate his feelings yet as he stared at the moon above he had never felt so hurt. It was different. This time he knew it was over for good, the sincerity in Aaron's voice had made him aware instantly.

And as he walked back slowly to his the door of the Manor House he realised something that made his heart race widely, it hit him suddenly that it was all over. That Aaron was gone for good and he would spend the rest of his days married to a women who he loved but who didn't fufil his needs like Aaron did. Who couldn't make him laugh at the silliest things and make him feel like he was a good person. The feeling Aaron gave him whenever he approved of something he done made his heart flutter, the overwhelmingly proud sensation that tingled through his body every time Aaron impressed him.

The feelings overwhelmed making his heart ache, his palms sweat profusely and his mind fill with regret. As his mind crammed with thoughts of Aaron and they way he made him feel, he suddenly realised ...

 

Aaron Livesy was _more_ than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was so spare of the moment but I really enjoyed making it! Slightly sad ending but still hope you enjoyed it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very spare of the moment fanfic! Expecting that it will be two chapters long! Tell me what you think. X


End file.
